


Пьяны или нет?

by ayaskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaskam/pseuds/ayaskam
Summary: я думала уже никогда не вернусь к этому фф, но случилось это фото https://www.instagram.com/p/BTtLsQvgd4B/Даешь Евильде канон!





	Пьяны или нет?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drunk or not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234587) by [Kierensczerny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierensczerny/pseuds/Kierensczerny). 



«Халла! Хочешь заглянуть ко мне?» – Вильде, поколебавшись, отправила Еве.

Они друзья уже полтора года, и теперь пора прояснить ситуацию. Она не хотела устраивать обычные посиделки, во время которых они все впятером проводят вместе время и ужинают. В этот раз приглашена только Ева.

Вильде вздрогнула, когда телефон издал звук нового входящего. На локскрине высветился ответ Евы: «Дааа. Буду у тебя через 15 минут :)».

Конечно же, она согласилась. Ева всегда бы согласилась встретиться с Вильде, когда бы та ни попросила. Однако Вильде все равно выдохнула с облегчением.  Она легла на спину на кровати. В голове вертелись вопросы. _Что она будет делать, когда Ева придёт сюда? Устроит допрос? Что она ей предъявит?_ Она не может просто взять и спросить, значил ли для Евы что-нибудь хотя бы один из их поцелуев. Все тех поцелуев, которые они списывали на алкоголь.

_Ева и я целуемся иногда, но эти чувства, что возникают, не делают лесбиянкой._

Она сказала это Нуре в прошлом семестре. «Какие чувства?» – спросила Ева. «Возбуждение». Ева ничего не ответила на это.

Вильде оглядела свою комнату: одежда аккуратно сложена на стуле и на полу чисто, потому что она недавно пылесосила. На ночном столике ее взгляд зацепился за старые бутылки из-под воды, которые она тут же схватила и отнесла на кухню. Они там никому не помешают, ведь родители и младшая сестра вернутся из отпуска только завтра. Там же Вильде взяла два бокала и бутылку белого вина из маминой коллекции, надеясь, что она не заметит.

По пути обратно в комнату, она остановилась в коридоре перед зеркалом. _Стоит ли поправить блеск на губах? Распустить волосы?_ Ей не хватило времени даже подумать, потому что раздался стук в дверь. Она быстро поставила стаканы и бутылку в спальне и пошла открывать. Перед дверью она глубоко вдохнула и натянула нервную улыбку. Наконец, она отрыла и увидела Еву. Улыбка, озарявшая все ее лицо, заставила внутренности Вильде сжаться в панике. На Еве были кожанка и вязаный шарф, которые Вильде уже не раз видела и любила.

«Привет, Вильде», – сказала Ева и вошла. Под курткой на ней был простой обтягивающий черный топ. Вильде сглотнула и помогла ей повесить куртку. Это была отличная возможность отвернуться и перевести дыхание, которое она уже сколько-то времени задерживала.

Вильде видела, как Ева осматривается, как берет книгу со стола и листает.

«Я думаю, я не была здесь около полугода. Если не считать тот раз, когда мы все заглянули по пути домой с вечеринки у Сары»,  – сказала Ева. Она прошла на кухню, и Вильде встала прямо сзади нее. Вильде помнила тот раз, особенно из-за того, что это был первый раз, когда Ева была у Вильде дома. Ева продолжила, – «Но мы были тогда так пьяны, что даже не знаю, считается ли это».

_Это случилось через неделю после официального расставания Евы и пенетратора Криса, если вообще можно это так назвать – они ведь никогда и не были официально вместе. Ева тогда увидела, что Крис шел домой с другой девушкой. Она ничего об этом не сказала, но Вильде чувствовала, как сильно это ее ранит. Ева лишь сказала, что устала, и они решили уйти с вечеринки к Вильде домой. Крис и Нура были в туалетах, одна на первом этаже, другая на втором, Сана сидела в комнате и читала книгу, поэтому вышло так, что Вильде и Ева остались на кухне вдвоем. Ева пила воду, пытаясь облегчить наступающее похмелье. Вильде знала, что этот раз будет неудачным, потому что Ева выпила много и потом еще больше, когда увидела П-Криса с той девушкой._

_«Ты в порядке?» - спросила Вильде._

_Ева повисла над раковиной с опущенной головой. Ее волосы скрывали лицо с того ракурса, откуда смотрела Вильде. Ева ответила, не шевелясь: «Да, в полном»._

_Вильде знала, что это ложь, но не стала упрекать. Вместо этого она подвинулась ближе, не отрывая взгляда от прядей волос, закрывающих лицо Евы. Должно быть, Вильде и сама была пьяна, потому что обычно она не такая смелая. Приближаясь, она убрала одну прядь, чтобы видеть лицо  Евы. Оказалось, что Ева не плакала, наоборот, ее глаза выглядели почти пустыми и задумчивыми. Как только она почувствовала пальцы Вильде на своей щеке, она слегка повернулась к ней навстречу. Все мысли Вильде были лишь о том, какие красивые у Евы глаза, о том, что губы Евы созданы для поцелуев. Вильде заметила, что ее рука теперь на шее Евы._

_«Вильде», – прошептала Ева и взглянула на ее губы. Тот самый знак, который ждала Вильде, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать ее. Поцелуй получился небрежным и со вкусом пива, но Вильде никогда не была бОльшим фанатом алкоголя, чем в тот момент. Ее  другая рука легла на плечо Евы, чтобы притянуть ее ближе._

_Ева отвечала на поцелуй. А когда Вильде остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание, Ева целовала ее шею. Затем они поцеловались снова с легким нетерпением._

_Внезапно, они услышали, как кто-то прочищает горло, стоя в дверях, и отскочили друг от друга. Повернув головы к источнику звука, они увидели Нуру. Ее губы, накрашенные красной помадой, сдерживали легкую улыбку._

_«Хм, окей», – сказала Нура. Вильде никогда не встречала человека, слова которого могли бы нести больше скептицизма, чем слова Нуры._

То был последний раз, когда они были у Вильде. На следующий день Ева говорила о том, как сильно она была пьяна, и что не может ничего вспомнить. В этот раз Вильде не упустила, как Ева взглянула на раковину, зайдя на кухню.

Вильде решила, что пора прервать неловкое молчание: «Моя комната там».

Она направилась через коридор и вошла в комнату. За ней проследовала Ева и сразу села на кровать, а Вильде растерялась, не зная, куда ей следует сесть. Она могла сесть на стул, но, когда собирались все девчонки, они вместе сидели на кровати. Показалось бы странным, если бы она сейчас села на стул, который был на расстоянии двух метров от кровати, но она все еще слишком нервничала, чтобы сесть рядом с Евой. Вместо этого она тихо стояла рядом, ругая себя, что не продумала план до конца.

«Хочешь вина?» – наконец-то догадалась спросить она и показала на ночной столик, на котором стояли бутылка белого вина и бокалы.

«Да, было бы отлично».

Вильде все-таки села рядом с Евой на кровать и разлила вино. Она передала один бокал Еве и глотнула из своего.

«Посмотрим фильм?»

«Ага».

Вильде снова приняла вертикальное положение, взяла компьютер и открыла Нетфликс. Потом они комфортно расположились на кровати, которая была слишком узка, чтобы сидеть, не касаясь, и Вильде могла чувствовать, как ускоряется ее сердцебиение.  Выбор фильма был за Евой, и Вильде мало обращала на него внимания. Все, о чем она могла думать, были места их соприкосновения. Их локти. Плечи. Колени.

Вильде сделала еще глоток. Теперь это все казалось плохой идеей, но она уже пригласила Еву, и решила, что надо покончить со всем этим. Просто пора уже узнать. Она придвинулась ближе к Еве, которая, если и заметила это, то не подала виду и не отвела взгляда от экрана. Тогда она  взглянула на Еву и положила руку ей на плечо. Вильде убеждала себя, что это всего лишь ее воображение, но она готова была поклясться, что Ева подалась навстречу ее прикосновению.

« _Дерзнуть пойти дальше?_ », – Вильде спрашивала сама себя, – « _Ты можешь свалить все на вино. Как и раньше_ »,  – напрашивался ответ.

Она положила свою ладонь на руку Евы. Она ждала знак, что зашла слишком далеко, но ничего такого не нашла. В этот раз Ева посмотрела на нее в ответ, но сразу же перевела взгляд на экран. _Окей, вот оно_. Вильде быстро отложила ноут и закинула ногу на Еву так, что в итоге оказалась в позиции наездницы. Глаза Евы были полны смущения, когда Вильде взяла ее лицо в руки и поцеловала ее. Поначалу это было отчаянно, но потом Вильде замедлилась, ища реакции от Евы. Она не знала, это было в ее воображении, или она чувствовала, что Ева целовала ее в ответ. Затем Ева положила свою руку на бедро Вильде, но не чтобы оттолкнуть, а чтобы придвинуть ее ближе.

 _Вот оно_.

Вильде могла чувствовать каждый сантиметр тела Евы: кончики ее пальцев на своих бедрах, ее лопатки под своими пальцами, ее губы… Вильде остановилась на секунду, чтобы вздохнуть. Мгновение она смотрела Еве в глаза. Они были открыты и смотрели в ответ. Почувствовав смущение, Вильде отвела взгляд, и тогда она увидела вино, которое дала Еве. Та его даже не попробовала, значит, они не смогут свалить на то, что были пьяны. Вильде снова посмотрела в глаза Еве. Они были наполнены страстью. Ева положила руку на шею Вильде и притянула ближе.

Руки Вильде путешествовали под топом Евы, который она затем сняла одним быстрым движением. Ева начала расстегивать пуговицы на блузке Вильде, и была сразу же остановлена. Вильде отстранилась и посмотрела на Еву, чем вызвала ответный вопросительный взгляд.

«Мы не пьяны», – сказала Вильде.

Ева подтвердила в замешательстве: «Нет».

«Я имею ввиду, что мы делаем это, не потому что мы пьяны».

Казалось, будто Ева только сейчас задумалась об этом: «Нет, мы не пьяны».

«Тебе… тебе нравятся девушки, Ева?»

Ева колебалась. Ее глаза пробежались по телу Вильде.

«Думаю, да», – она с трудом сглотнула, – «А тебе?»

Вильде ничего не сказала, вместо этого нагнулась, чтобы поцеловать ее еще раз. Тогда Ева продолжила расстегивать рубашку, чтобы потом снять и бросить на пол. Вильде целовала ее вниз по шее к груди, чем вызвала глухой стон Евы, и улыбнулась, не отрываясь от процесса.

 _Наконец-то, вот оно_.

***

Она проснулась оттого, что рыжие пряди щекочут ей лицо. Все еще сонная, она открыла глаза и увидела лежащую рядом Еву и почувствовала, что ее рука крепко прижимает их друг к другу. Глаза ее были все еще закрыты, а дыхание медленное и ровное. Вильде убрала прядь, лежащую на лице Евы, и невольно продолжила гладить ее волосы. Ева открыла глаза. 

«Доброе утро», – прошептала Вильде.

Ева мгновенно перевела взгляд на Вильде, затем тут же закрыла глаза и заулыбалась.

«Дорогая, ты уже встала?» – мама Вильде позвала из коридора.

«Черт».

«Ты только что выругалась?» – лениво произнесла Ева, – «Ты никогда не ругалась».

«Моя мама здесь»

Ева распахнула глаза и уставилась на Вильде.

«Дерьмо! Что делать?» – прошептала Ева. Очевидно, никому не показалось бы странным, что одна из ее подружек осталась с ночевкой, но дело в том, что эта подружка голая, и ее волосы в беспорядке от того, что Вильде их растрепала.

«Быстро. Надень рубашку», – Вильде встала, взяла самую ближнюю одежду и бросила Еве.

«Дорогая?» – Ее мама снова позвала и на этот раз открыла дверь.

Ева успела надеть одежду как раз вовремя. Взгляд мамы Вильде остановился на ней, сидящей на кровати в одежде Вильде.

«О, привет. Ты с ночевкой?»

Вильде чувствовала, как краснеет: «А, да».

Установилась тишина, и Вильде вспомнила, что они вероятно раньше не виделись.

«Ева, это моя мама, Мари. Мама, это Ева».

«Приятно познакомиться с тобой Ева. Мы только что приехали и готовим завтрак, я зашла узнать хотите ли вы чего-нибудь?»

«Мне не надо. Ева, тебе?»

Ева выглядела застывшей, и Вильде пришлось ее толкнуть плечом, чтобы она обратила внимание.  «Что?»

«Моя мама спросила, не хочешь ли ты позавтракать?»

«О. Нет, спасибо».

«Хорошо. Дайте мне знать, если что-нибудь понадобится»,  –  сказала ее мама, выходя из комнаты, и остановилась. Ее глаза устремились в сторону кровати. – «Это мое вино?»

Вильде взглянула на бокал вина, к которому они даже не притронулись: «Эмм да. Извини, я не спросила…»

«Тебе же нет 18, но, по крайней мере, это вино безалкогольное»  – воспитательный тон оборвался посреди фразы.

Как только мама Вильде вышла из комнаты, обе девушки облегченно выдохнули, упали на кровать и, посмотрев друг на друга, залились смехом.

«Извини за это», –  начала Вильде, – «Я забыла, что они приезжают сегодня.  Надо было запереть дверь».

«Не беспокойся. Моя мама как-то раз зашла в мою комнату, когда там был Юнас, и мне пришлось столкнуть его на пол, чтобы спрятать. В этот раз было куда проще».

Просмеявшись, они посмотрели друг на друга. Ева провела рукой по щеке Вильде, не отрывая глаз от ее губ.

«Итак», –  нежно сказала Ева и сглотнула, – «Тебе нравятся девушки?»

«Мне нравишься ты».

«Я девушка».

«Знаю», – улыбнулась Вильде, – «А тебе? Тебе нравятся девушки?»

Они уже спрашивали об этом друга этой ночью, но то было между поцелуями и ласками. Вильде хотела убедиться, что Ева не будет оправдывать все происходящее, чем-то, кроме того, что ей просто это нравится.

Ева взглянула в ее глаза: «Мне нравятся девушки… и парни, но в этот конкретный момент», - она сказала и придвинулась ближе,  – «Только одна девушка».  

Она прижалась и поцеловала Вильде. И в отличие от отчаянных поцелуев ночью, этот поцелуй был медленный и успокаивающий.  Вильде казалось, что его будет рано прервать, сколько бы времени ни прошло.

«Мы не пьяны», – прошептала Вильде и хихикнула.

Ева подняла голову к потолку и засмеялась. Когда она утихла, то повернулась к Вильде и положила руку ей на шею, чтобы притянуть ее поближе. Они касались макушками, и их лица были так близко, что Вильде могла чувствовать дыхание Евы на своих губах.

«Не имеет значения, пьяна я или нет, я всегда хочу тебя целовать».

**Author's Note:**

> я думала уже никогда не вернусь к этому фф, но случилось это фото https://www.instagram.com/p/BTtLsQvgd4B/  
> Даешь Евильде канон!


End file.
